CID LOVE STORY
by Dream princes
Summary: FIRST STORY READ AND RWEIEW
1. Chapter 1

HEY SORRY FOR MY MISTAKE BAR BAR SUMMARY HI UPDATE HO RAHI THI SORRY HA THIS IS ON DAREYA THEY ARE MARRED IN THIS STORY

SHREYA IS WORKING IN KITCHEN DAYA COME AND HUG HER FROM BEHIND KISS HER NECK AND THE SHOULDER SHE FLINCH ON HIS TOUCH MOVE HER HEAD TO SEE HER ROMANTIC HUSBAND

SHREYA;DAYA APKO PHIRE ROMANCE SOGHE RAHA HAI

DAYA: JIS KI ITNI BEAUTUFULL WIFE HO USAY ROMANCE NAHI TO KIYA SOGHEAY GA AUR WASY BHI AJE SUNDAY WANI ROMANCE DAY HAI AUR WASAY BHI TIME KAHA MILTA HAI HUME ROMANCE KAY LIAY

SHREYA :APNAY ROMANCE KO THODI DARE HOLD PAR RAKHIYA AUR MUGHE KHANA BNANE DIGEYA GAKAR TV DEAKHEIYA

DAYA:OK PHIRE DINNER KAY BAAD SWEET DISH BHI TO KHANI HAI BY LOOKING HER AND KISSING HER CHICKS SHE AND DAYA GO FROM THEIR AFTER SOME TIME SHE COMPLETE HER DINNER AND GO TO LOUNGE SEE DAYA SMILLING BY SEEING RAMPE WALK OF MODELS SHREYA BECOME ANGRY SWITCH OF THE TV AND GO FRO THEIR

AUTHOR NOTE I KNOW SHORT ONE BUT NEXT BADA HOGA AUR ROMANCE BHI HOGA AAUR HA THANKYOU TO ALL HO REVIEW ME THANKS BY TAKE CARE


	2. Chapter 2

HEY thankyou very much for liking or reviewing my story thanks to

rajveer,katiiy,princessangelina-sriaj, ,killer 1437,anupama mishra,jyothi taku,dareya789,dareya, and thank you to all guest how review my story thanks so here is the next chapter with romance of dareya

shreya go from their in anger daya follow her she go stand in front of window she is looking at the moon

daya come and try to hug but she released her self from him but daya hug her tightly she try to release her self but failed daya say in a loving tone

daya: are kiya bate hai mera chand chand ko deakh raha

shreya:ape gaye waha say mughe nahi baat karni apsay ga kare un models ko deakheya aur khush hoieya

daya:are shreya tum bhi na mea unko deakh kare khush nahi horaha tha balke has raha tha pata hai kiyon

shreya:kiyon

daya: kiyon kay mughe hase arahi thi un logo per jo un ladkio ko duniya ki saab say khoubsuraat ladke kahrahe thay jab kay duniya ki saab say khoubsurate ladke to meray pass hai jo chand say bhi khoubsurate hai usay deakh kare chand bhi sharma jaye

shreya:(blush by lising all this )say :baate banana koi apsay sikheiya

daya;are baate nahi bana raha ho mea turn her towards his self and say meri zindagi hai to teray bine hum gie nahi sktay mare nahi sakte tou agher hui hamse naraze jena paye gay hum

shreya say;tu indage hai teray bine mea gie nahi sakte na ho gie kabhi tughe say juda na naraze hua hai kabhi koi zindage say naraze and she hug him toghtly he to hug her tightly

shreya:gher abe apki buttering ho gai ho to khana kha lay hum

daya :acha mea buttering kartahu

shreya: ha aur nahi to kiya

daya:acha iska mutlabe tum bread ho jo meanay buttering ki to taste karky deakhtay hai he kiss nd bit her chick she shiver and rlease her self from him and say be dinner karle

daya;chaleiya patni gi pher sweet dish bhi to taste karne hai

they go to dining table daya sit and say are wah age to saab humare pasand ka bana hai

shreya:to khana shuru kigiya

daya;tum khila do na

shreya;ape bhi bacho ki tarha zide karte hai

daya(with naughty smile) bachi ki tarha nahi bacho kay liya zide karta ho she blush daya contineu khilao warna kaho ga hi nahi

shreya feed him he to feed her after finishing their dinner shreya stand up from chair daya hold her hand pull towards his self she fall on his lap he start kissing her lips she to response with same passion and love their kiss is break by a call its abhi daya pick the and talk with him

shreya go and clen the kitchen and then go to her room wear a long night gown with it upper tight its naught in front of her daya come and lock the door go and hug her tightly from behiend and kiss her neck and back she shiver on his touch he untight the naught of her gown and remove it by kissing her neck and back turn her to face him cup her face and kiss her forehead,eyes,noise ,chicks,lips,chin and then neck he hold her up in his arms and lay down her on bed remove his shirt she blush and move her head to other side

he laid over her kiss forehead again and then eyes,noise,chicks,lips and then neck remove her dress from shoulder by kissing her she is flinching and blushing he remove her dress from her upper body by kissing her upper body moving downward by kissing her upper body chest and then stomach he rub his tounghe on stomach and belly button shje is blushing hardly he is engoying her expression move back to her kiss her lips and say i love you jaan she say i ... love ...you ...to he then turn her on the bed know shreya is over him she kiss his forehead ,eyes,noise, then his chest she slept on his chest he see this and smile cover her with blanket and he to sleep

author note how was the chapter please review ha bye take care


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys thank you very much for continuess support i know i am making spelling and grammatic mistake sorry for that but i promise that i will try to correct my mistakes

**Thank you :sneha,raveena.161,Dareya,dareya789,shilpa patte.1,Ritesh7,priy and special thankyou to anupama mishra here is the next chapter **

**Next morning**

**shreya got up see daya hugging her slept like a small baby see him like that and remember about last night she blush and smile on his behaviour she slowly got up kiss him on his forehead and then cheeks she was about to move but daya hold her and pull toward him self start kissing her neck and say kaha ja rahi thi mughe chode kare she is shivering deu to his kisses say daya chodo na mughe fresh honay jana hai please warna hum bureau kay liay late hojai gay **

**daya : **no aje no bureau start kissing her cheeks and lips she take the phone and dial some number daya say kisay phone kar rahi ho

shreya:acp sir ko yeah baata ne ke liya ke aaj apke senior inspector daya romance rokanay nahi wala aur woh bureau nahi askate daya snatched the phone from her head and hold her hand tightly and lay over say aaj to mea tumhe chodunga nahi he start kissing her but shreya push him and release her self from him rush towards bathroom daya follow but before he reach her she closed the door daya :shreya darwaza kholo warna mea tumhe chodo ga nahi

shreya;pehle pakadiya to sahi after fifteen minutes she complete her bath and see her towel is not their open the door littel to see dAya he is in the room she have no other option so called him dayagive me my towel please he take out the towel go near the door and ao baher akay lelo

shreya:daya dijeya na please he again say that she said mughe pata hota kay ape itnay bashrame hai to mea

apsay shaadi hi na karte with angry face daya say with naughty smile woh leaken ab to khuch nahi hoskta tumhay sari zindagi isi beshrame kay saath guzarne padhay gi abe jaldi aker yeah towel mughe bhi fresh hona hai warna mea ander agao ga try go in

shreya: daya apko meri kasame digeya na towel

daya: shreya yaar kiya ha tumhe pata hai na tumhare kasame kay agaye mea khuch nahi kahe pata to kiyon di kasame

shreya ise liya to di abe do towel mughe (he give her towel with any argument )

she come out in towel daya try to hug but before he do this she push him in the bathroom and lock the door

shreya:jaldi fresh hokare ye phir dupaher me abhi bhaiya kay ghare bhi jana hai

after some time daya got fresh and after taking their break fast they go to bureau every one great them they also great them no case was reported

abhirika invite cid team for lunch in their house

**In abhirika house **

tarika is working in kitchen abhi come and rap his arm around her waist tightly and start kissing her neck and back she is shivering due to his kisses she say

tarika: abh kiya kare rahi ho saab atie hogaye aur tumhe romance sughe raha hai duo bacho kay baape bangaye ho pher bhi nahi sudhre

(abhirika are also married they have to kids one is adi he is 6 years old and one is sara she is 3 years old)

abhi :to kiya duo bacho kay baape ko apni biwi say romance karna mana hai he turn her and kiss her lips she cant control her self she to kiss him with same passion and love main time dareya enter their house and see them kissing they blush by looking each other daya :ahemmmm ahemmmm they break apart and get embarresed put their head down tarika is blushing and abhi is smiling go towards daya and say are tum loge intnie jaldi agaye

daya:sorry yaar humne tumhe disturb kardiya humnay to socha tha tumhare khuch madade kardaye gay per tum to theake hai hum chaltie hai bye they are about to go

abhi :kiya yaar to bhi chale ander

daya and abhi go and sit in sofa tarika come and give them juice

shreya: chalo di mea apki help karate ho when she was suppose to go a littel boy come and hug her she to hug him kiss him on his cheeks and say adi kaise ho ape

adi :i am fine chachi mea agher apse khuch mango to ape do gi meri wish puri karo gi

shreya :kiyon nahi bacha zarrore karo gie bolo kiya chahiya apko

adi (with a smile)baby friend ape lake do gie na mughe cute si baby

dareya blush

shreya:ape apni mama say kaho na woh laday gie apko ek aur behen

adi :mughe sister nahi friend chahiy a ape hi lakie day saktie ho laogie na

tarika:ha baby zarrore laye gie chachi apki baby friend woh apsay intna piyaar karte hai to laye gie na (with naughty smile )

shreya look towards daya he give him look like(to kiya khiyaal hai)  
shreya:di hum khana bana laye saab ajaye gay and they move toward kitchen start making dinner abhi is playing with adi and daya with sara after some time all the team member come they have lunch with lots of masti and playing games its now 8 a clock every one move to their house

**AT DAREYA HOUSE**

They enterd the house shreya got fresh come out wearing a sari of red colour goes to daya and say him get fresh after some time they take their dinner

daya :shreya to kiya khial hai tumhara adi ki wish kay bare mea usay fullfill to karna chahiya na

shreya:dayape bhi na apko to romance ka bahana chahiya she stand up from chair and suppose to go but daya hold her by waist and hug her by her waist she is shivering daya chodo na try to release her self but could not

daya kiss her waist and rub his tongue on her belly button and stomach moving upward by kissing her body her upper body ,chest and then come to her neck kiss her neck and then bit it she shivering and flinching due to his kisses her heart is becoming faster and faster she hold his shirt tightly with her hand her other hand is in his hair she is ruffling his hairs he remove the pin her shoulder by his teeth so her sari pala fall down and she release her self and turn but daya again hold her from and kiss her neck and moving his hand up and down in front of her body she is dieing of blushing and shivering he turn her kiss her forehead,eyes,noise,cheekschin nd then lips with lots of passion and love she can feel how much he love her she to kiss him with same passion and love they forget to breath after 15 minutes they break part they are breathing heavenly daya took her up in his arm and go towards the room close the door by his foot lay down her on the bed remove his shirt and turn in the dim light go closer to her legs kiss them and rub his fingers on them come upward by kissing her legs nd moving her bottom upward kiss her stomach chest upper body and then neck then he kiss her lips turn her on the bed open the dorie of her blouse she kiss him on his forehead ,eyes,noise,cheeksnd then lips kiss his chest daya remove her blouse and lay over her lights turn off and they become on

**After four months**

**at dreya house shreya is working in lounge suddenly she fall down the ground and get faint daya rush toward her try weak her but she did,nt wake take her to hospital after some time doctor come daya toward her say doctor how is my wife now **

**author note so kiasa tha chapter sorry for spelling mistakes to kiya hua shreya ko janane kay liya kigeya review aur ha ape logo say ek suggestion chahitya meray pass salunke sir aur unke girfriend ki ek story hai aur acp sir ki bhi love story hai to ape loge batao kay inpay likho yeah na likheu **

**by take care**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS thank you very much for liking my story and supporting me **

**THANK YOU **

**anujaim 123, .1,guest,aradhya,sneha,coolgirl,raj,dareya 789,rithesh 7and musa i cant understand what you mean by your review please clear it ha**

**IN HOSPITAL **

Daya run towards docter

daya:how is my wife now is she fine

doctor (with smile ):yes she is fine but their is a good news for you your wife is pregnant

daya(with a happy ):really doctor is this true can i meet her

**doctor:yes you can meet her now**

daya toward the room and hug her tightly she to hug him

daya:cup her face kiss her forehead say:tumhe nahi pata tumnay mughe kiya diya hai ise khushi kay age duniya ki koi khushi meray liya meanay nahi rakhti thank you so much for giving me this

shreya:ape thank you kiyon bole rahey ho thank you to mughe bolna chahiya apnay mughe duniya ki hare khushi di hai itna piyaar diya hai aur khushi meray liya bhi boht meanay rakhti hai apko nahi pata maa banana ek aurate kay liya kiya hota hai daya kitna acha lagay ga na jaab hum use choti si jaan ko apnay haathe mea lay gaye usay piyaar karay gay woh humay apni tutli si awaz mea mama papa bulayi ga(a voice come from door its abhirika with their both sons their is a correction in my last chapter i say they have one daughter and son but now they have to son ha one is adi and second who is 4 year old is rahol)

abhi:aur hamaye badie papa

tarika :aur mughe bdi mama

tarika hug shreya abhi hug daya they are to happy shreya got discharge and every one welcome them and celebrate the happy news of new member in their family

**AFTER 7 MONTHS **

now shreya is nine months pregnant

**AT DAREYA HOUSE **

IN BEDROOM

DAYA:shreya apna khiyaal rakhna mea jaldi anay ki koshish karo ga ok wasay bhi chota sa kame hai bureau me ok tabe taake tarika tumhare saath rahay gie ok he kiss her forehead and belly (as he is kissing his baby ) apna aur meri princes ka khiyaal rakhna

shreya:abe jaye bhi mea rakho gi apna aur apki princes ka khiyaal

tarika enter and say :saahi kahe rahi hai shreya tum jao mea ho rakho gie khiyaal

daya:ok bye and left for the bureau

tarika :shreya tumhe khuch chahiya

shreya:thoda pani

tarika:ok mea lati ho she go from to kitchen and take a glass full of water suppose to go her phone ring its they are talking about a case

shreya come in lounge to see tarika why is she taking to much time but she fell pain

shreya:tarika ahhhhh ahhhhh

tarika : run toward her and take to hospital call daya tell him to come in city hospital

tarika is standing in front of labour room

daya and abhi come and ask tarika about shreya

tarika:don,t worry jis waqt ka humiya intezare tha woh agiya hai

after some time their is voice of crying of littel baby nurse come out with to babies in her hand

nurse :mubarake ho apko duo betiya hui hai yeah ligiya daya take one baby tarika take second baby and they

entered in the room see shreya laying on bed with smile on her face daya come and give her baby tarika to give her the baby

tarika;deakho ise ki ankhiya to bilkull shreya ki tarha hai aur smile daya ki tarha\

abhi:aur dosre ko deakho iskay lips bilkul shreya ki tarha aur cheeks daya ki tarha hai

other team member also come

acp sir enter :are kaha hai meri grand daughter s

mean while dr. salunke enter :aur meri bhi nathi kaha hai they go to baby hold them in their hands

freedy;are sir inka koi name socha apnay (to dareya)

daya;nahi

freedy(confused) per kiyon

daya :kiyon kai inka name inkay dada aur nana rakhay gai

acp and salunke :hum loge

daya:ha sir ape hi ek ka name uskay dada rakhay aur dusri ka nana

acp :iska name hai sara

salunke :aur iska name hai ara

after some day shreya got discharge from hospital all welcome and do masti

years passes like this their children are also best friend like over lovely duo

after 25 years duo nd their wife are retired from cid

in cid bureau two girls and two boys enter

1 boy :inspector adi reporting sir

2boy ;inspector rahol reporting sir

1 girl:inspector sara reporting sir

2 girl :inspector ara reporting sir

they are also brave officer like their parents and also best friend like their parents but their is something different in their relation

guess what

A/N to kiya hai inkay beach any guesses you wil she in next chapter and that was last chapter of this story aur batana phir kis pay likho dareya,abhirika,ragivi,sachine +purvi =sachivi daya+ muskaan yeah phire salunke sir wale story usmay aur bhi khuch hoga sorry for spelling mistakes please read and review i know its not good but kiya karo first time haui na sorry if i disappoint you give me suggestions aur idea you can pm me

take care bye


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR LIKING MY STORY I KNOW ITS NOT TO GOOD BUT ITS MY FIRST TRY AND I DID,NT COMPLETELY THING ABOUT THIS STORY JO DEMAGH MEA AYIEYA LEAKH DIEYA I AM HAPPY KAY APKO PASAND AYIEA I GET 45 FOR FOUR CHAPTER OF STORY AND TODAY IS THE LAST CHAPTER I KNOW ITS VERY SMALL STORY AUR SAAB BOHT JALDI HOGIYA BUT I PROMISE KAY JO MERI NEXT STORY HAI WOH BHI DAREYA HI PER KIYION KAI APE SAAB KO AUR MUGHE BHI WOH BOHT PASAN AND MY NEXT SWTORY WILL BE LARGER THEN THIS ONE AND HOPE YOU LIKE MY NEXT STORY ALSO I WIL UPDATE IT ON SATURDAY AUR SUNDAY HA SORRY BOHT BOLIYA MEANAY **

** THANK YOU TO ALL**

**who review my story **

**dareya ,****shreya:thank you for your reviews**

** .thank you for your review you want dareya aur sachive i will write different stories on them one on dareya and other on sachivi ok**

**navkiran kaur:are apke review nay to mughe 7 sky pay puhncha diya thanks for your review or meri story itni bhi achi nahi leaken i hope next isay chi ho **

**aditi :thank you for review aur ha meanay fourth chapter mea clear kiya tha kiya menay ek change kiya hai abhirikan have two boys adi and rahol aur dareya have two daughters sara and ara ok hope your confusion is clear now **

**anupama mishra,jyothi taku ,dareya 789 and sneha :thank you for you review aur ha main next story dareya per hi liakho gi**

**guest;thank you for review apna bhi likho next time sahi say thank you kahe sako ur mea teeno per leakho gi dareya aur sachivi ka soche rahi ho abhirika bhi socho gi ok**

**ritesh 7 :thank you yaar you review my all chapter thank you .YOU ask me to write on daya and muskaan **

**i know that kay zyaada logo ko woh pasand nahi but you are my regular reviewer to apkay liya unper bhi leakho gi and all other don,t mind it ap saab kay leaya dareya hi leakh rahi ho ha **

IN CID BUREAU

all are working adi is continuously staring at sara staring her beauty she is just a flash of her mother he come closer to her and ask her

adi:sara kiya aaj hum dinner saath karsakte hai

sara:why not mea ajao gi tumhare ghare badi ma aur badiya papa say bhi millo gi

adi(suddenly) nahi ghare mea nahi hotel blue sky mea

sara:per waha kiyon

ad;woh to surprise hai raat ko 9 a clock ajana (and he left from bureau)

sara :adi ko kiya baat karni ha khuch ho leaken aaj to mea usay apnay dil ki baat bata hi dugi she again start working on computer with a smile

**IN PARKING **

rahol and ara come out from the car ara is going from their but rahol call her

rahol:ara

ara:(she is also beautiful like her mother )ha bolo kiya hai

rahol (hesitate a bit)woh ...ara...kiya ...tum aaj ...mreay ...saath dinner kay liya chalo gi

ara:ha kiyon nahio zarrore

rahol(with smiling face ) ok 9 clock hotel red wing mea theak hai

they go inside bureau

**DAREYA HOUSE **

shreya is busy in setting the cupboard (now she is littel old with some white hairs and glasses daya is also old have back white mixture hair with glasses )come and hug her

shreya;daya apko zara bhio sharame nahi ati kiya ise ummare mea bhi ape apne harkato say baze nahi ayie duo jawane ladkiyon kay baape hai aur harkatiya deakho chodo mughe thoda in safade balo ka hi khiyaal karo

daya :are shreya yeah safade baal dye say kaaly ho jatay hai aur shrame kiyon karo tumhe to khush hona chahiya kay shadi kay 26 saal baad bhi mea tumsay itna piyaar karta ho aur tumbnay woh gana nahi suna

**AYE meri zohra -jabeen,tughe maalum nahi**

**tu abhi tak hai haseen aur main jawan **

**tughepe qurbaan meri jaan aye meri meri zohra -jabeen **

**shreya**;are bus bus theakh hai apsay koi nahi jeet sakta (a vioce come from behind )

seyai meray kiyon papa its sara and she hug her father he to hug her

daya:woh to hai meri princess

sara:papa mumi mughe apsay permission chahiya kiya mea aaj adi kay saath dinner kay liya gasakti ho

daya;are yeah koi puchnay waali baat hai jao zarrore jao (she hug him again then her mother and left from their )

after 2 hours ara come and same thing happen

daya;shreya kiyon na aaj hum bhi baher hi dinner kariya

shreya:ok

they go to hotel blue sky

abhirika go through same situation they go to hotel red wing

AT HOTEL BLUE SKY

adi and sara sitting on a table weather was romantic hotel is decorated with flower and balloons

dareya enter in hotel see sara and adi they smile

daya:chalo unkay pichay wale table per ja tay hai and sit on the table that is just behind adi and sara table

start listening them

adi:sara i want to say something

sara :tell me

adi sit on his keens with a ring in his hand ;sara i really love you will you marry me

when sara listen this a smile appear on her face she nod her head in yes :yes i love you to they hug each other all other clap for them dareya come in front of them they got shock to see

shreya;to yeah saab chal raha hai tum hare beach humay batana nahi saktay thai hum thodi na mana karte

daya:are ha jab ladka ladki to kiya karay ga kazie both blush and they from their

same happen at hotel red wing

abhirika house

abhi ;daya to ab dear kis baat ki chat mangni aur paat viah kartay hai

daya:ha theake hai leaken mea apni betiyon say dour nahi rahe sako ga he had tear in his eyes

abhi :daya to bhi na hum ek bada ghre lay gay or saab waha rahay gay

daya;abhi mea apni beti kay sasural me nahi rahe sakta his daughter come and hug their father he to hug them

tarika:are to ek ur solution bhi hai humare ghare kay samnay jo ghare hai tum loge woh lay lo

daya:ha yeah theake hai

they brought that house in front of abh house

and children got marred over two best buddies become samthi now they all live a happy life together forever

**THE END ****  
**

**A/N so kiasa tha itna acha nahi hai pata hai per sorry if i disappoint you next story isay ziyada badi hogi thank you review me and give suggestion sorry for spelling mistakes **

bye take care


End file.
